


Bite Me

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dom Derek, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Moles, Sub Stiles Stilinski, stiles likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: A sleepy but horny stiles wants Derek's wolf to come out and play...





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr word prompt from @sterekdrabbles. The words were:
> 
> "pepper", "nut" and "chew".

Derek looks into Stiles' still-sleepy nut-coloured eyes. Hazelnut, is more precise; caramel-swirled like two delicious praline truffles

"Mornin'," Stiles offers, signature smirk wary but threatening at the corners of lips which should be illegal in all fifty states.

Derek begins to pepper kisses onto the buttercream skin of Stiles' face, one for each beautifully dark mole, inching slowly closer to Stiles' mouth.

Stiles then shoves back the sheets and moves against him--half-stretching, half-thrusting those bony hips in answer. But then the _ real _ answer comes as a hopeful question.

"How does your wolf fancy a human chew toy for breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @all-or-nothing-baby.
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
